Undercover: Maid
by Lunatic Authoress
Summary: Azzurra Rosseti was a mentally crazy type of policewoman that you could find. Suddenly she was chosen by the Chief to go out on a dangerous undercover mission as a maid in Vongole di Cielo Enterprise, as it is on suspicion of having mafia activity in it. Will she come back to the Italiano Polizia empty-handed or not? Will she gain their trust and let the Italiano Polizia down?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Um... hi? That wasn't right. *cough* Hi~! I'm Lunatic Authoress your new KHR fan who just recently finished the manga! (Cause I am a slow reader and just recently discovered it). I started writing as soon as I got the account! You guys might've known me since I was around only as a (guest) reader who reviews with couple of names. And I think you do not know~ Ushishishi~

Right! On to the story! Though this is just the prologue! Hope you don't mind~ I am they type who likes to slow things down!

My warnings are: Curses and swearing (courtesy to Gokudera Hayato and the OC). That's all I guess...?

Yours truly, sadly, doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Only my OC! Plus this whole idea and plot is mine~

Enough of my rambling and let's start, shall we?

* * *

Prologue:

"Inspector Azzurra Rosseti! You are to go and find Vongole di Cielo Enterprise HQ building and work there as an undercover maid named Ermenegilda La Rosa D'Amore, the company is of suspicion of mafia activity in it."

"B-but Chief! I can't do this mission solo!"

"Oh yes you can, Azzurra. You've been persistent in wanting to participate in dangerous missions lately…"

"Yeah I know! But that's with *Italiano Dipartimento Investigativa di Polizia! They got my back!"

"Well as you can see most people here are full of their own jobs… You're the only one available since this is an emergency"

"But I'm patrolling the roads of Rome right now! Wasn't this what I was punished for?"

"Your friend Luana Sferra can take over you since she isn't that busy. And you know what? We might cease that punishment and let you go off if you do this mission"

"B-but! It's still early in the morning Chief! Can't I just do it at night?!"

"No buts Azzurra Rosseti! You are to do this as a police and at least you should be proud that you are chosen to do this task, which has never got stumbled by us Italiano Polizia**, has ever encountered!"

"I know… but…"

"Sigh…But what Azzurra?"

"How am I supposed to go there if I don't even remember my own name?"

"Sigh… Your name from now on is called Ermenegilda La Rosa D'Amore. You are illegitimate child"

"Okay! I got that! I think… Having four names isn't that bad. But… I'm not an illegitimate child, so I am going to be an illegitimate child from now on?"

"Yes, Azzurra"

"Okay! But then… how am I supposed to explain my past if they ask me?"

"Well, you could say you are an illegitimate child and you and your mother ran away to the mountains and stay there…?"

"That's too normal Chief! Maybe something cooler! Like, my father was a bastard that's related to the mafia and is an expert assassin, in fact! He was in part of a mafia family who are experts in assassination! While my mother was a fragile mirror who got involved in the mafia, they meet each other in a bar and then they fell in love in the bar and was making out, that's when they got me! And after that my mother almost killed my father for getting her pregnant and so-"

"Enough Azzurra! That one is too complicated and you might want to make it normal so that it won't be too suspicious for them!"

"Hmm…. I'll think about that Chief! Thanks!"

"Your welcome…."

"Oh before I go Chief… what's my name again?"

"Ermegilda La Rosa D'Amore"

"Oh yes! Armageddon-"

"It's Er-me-gil-da, Azzurra. Oh and you'll be traveling incognito, okay?"

"Oh okay! Er-me-gil-da! Thanks Chief!"

"And here's the map, we think that they're over there even though we're not so su-"

"Why thank you Chief! I shall be off then! Wish me luck!"

"Sigh…Good luck Azzurra"

"Oh! And one more thing! Don't tell anyone about this mission okay?! Not even your friend Luana!"

"Okay~"

"I expect something from you! And be careful not to do anything wier-"

"Stop talking will you Chief! It's not like I'm gonna do anything wrong! Ciao~"

"That is why I am worrying about you... Inspector Azzurra... Sigh"

* * *

*Italiano Dipartimento Investigativa di Polizia - Italian Investigation Police Department.

Italiano Polizia**- Italian Police

**A/N: **Hi! Hi! So how do you like my OC, Azzurra? I hope she's not OOC for an Italian woman since I am clearly NOT Italian. Owh and I used the google translator for that... Hope you don't mind. Though I do not clearly trust it since it gives crap translation. So any Italians (or people who are learning Italian) out there to correct me?

I hope you review~ Please be nice to me since I am new to this whole fanfic world!

Ciao~

~Lunatic Authoress~


	2. Chapter 1

**Aha... guess most of you aren't interested in this story right? But please read it before you go to the conclusion that this is boring!**

**Thank you for the one who just followed this story: Lecfan(-san)! **

**Arigato~!**

**Enjoy this next chapter~**

* * *

A blue-gray eyed adult with dark blonde hair, olive skin and was wearing a police uniform, was currently shell-shocked. Her eyes widened, her mouth gaped open wide like a fish and she was frozen still.

She swallowed. "I-I have to dye and my cut hair?" she squeaked quietly, her eyes still widened in surprise.

The person in front of her sigh but nodded her head "Yes, since you are going to go there as a Southern person and we couldn't get you to travel incognito if you don't dye your hair and cut your hair" she explained.

Azzurra bit her bottom lip, holding herself not to curse. "B-but! I got my blonde hair from my mother! She'll be sad that I dyed it just for a mission! And I love to have a long hair!" she reasoned trying to defend her hair which is now at stake.

The woman in front of her sigh in frustration, she hated dealing with this British-Italian woman. Of all policemen and women in here why was she chosen to take care of this one? Chief really knows how to choose people. She also made a mental note to lecture Chief about choosing the right people for the right job later. She was the assistant of the Chief after all…

She also had to wonder how the hell did Azzurra got to be a policewoman in the first place. God, no, she had to push those thoughts away and glared at Azzurra.

"Signora Azzura, I have to or else they will raise suspicion on us" the assistant pointed out trying to be patient with the other woman.

"No!" Azzurra shrieked like a little girl, hugging her long blonde hair dearly. "No! I got a blonde hair and I'm okay with it! I don't wanna dye my hair! Long hair is also fine to me! Boys like long-haired girls anyways!" she wailed. Azzurra just lost her manners in front of this woman right now, who is, the Chief's assistant.

The assistant was now getting impatient, growing thick-marks on her head. "You have to Signora Azzurra, or else you will raise suspicion and then they'll figure out your real identity in matter of seconds" she said through gritted teeth. Clenching her fist was the best idea for her not to curse in front of the other adult.

"Why?! Why can't they just let me wear contact lenses or something like Luana! Or wear a wig! I don't want to dye my beautiful hair, o-or cut it!" Azzurra was now particularly wailing like a little girl who desperately wants a new toy. "Momma will be so sad that I dyed my hair and cut my hair!"

"I know that she wouldn't mind if you are dying your hair for her sake! Your hair will also grow anyways!" the assistant snapped, her black eyes flaring with anger and her voice struck like venom.

Azzurra shook her head vigorously, not giving up on this argument. "No! Dying my hair is not an option! Momma was so proud of me to have blonde hair like her! And don't you know how long it is for your hair to grow?! Like about ten years!"

The assistant took deep breaths, counting to ten then she looked up to Azzurra with a piercing glare in which Azzurra didn't flinch at all and just replied with a glare.

"Signora Azzurra, trust me that your mother won't be bothered by this, besides you can redo a dye or just dye your hair blonde again! And be patient for waiting your hair to grow, for heaven's sake!"

But to the assistant's annoyance, Azzurra wasn't buying it. "No! I don't wanna! I don't want or even like to go through all the process of redoing the dye or even dye my hair blonde again because its not original anymore! It will be blonde but its dye blonde! Not original blonde that I got from my momma and grandma! Besides dying my hair is bad for the hair! It will get frizzy and stuff! Also, men like women with long hair, not short! And don't you know that I am an impatient person?!" Azzurra reasoned while shouting in front of the assistant.

The assistant clenched her fist, clenching her jaws tightly, trying not to to let out a curse and her head was right now steaming red with anger.

That's _it_.

_Snap._

The assistant lost her patience.

She turned around and just took out a pair of scissors from the table. It glinted evilly silver in the light of the room and Azzurra's eyes widened in fear.

"W-what a-are you doing?" Azzurra asked, backing down from the Chief's assistant as she looked like an evil witch right now.

The woman smiled at her innocently, brandishing the pair of scissors. "Oh nothing, Signora Azzurra just getting the scissors out" she said nonchalantly, still smiling at Azzurra.

Azzurra gulped.

She knows where this is going and she is so doomed as she just made _the_ Assistant's Chief snap her patience and angry at her.

She then turned around from the assistant and ran for her life. "HEEEEELLLLPPP!" she shouted as she ran out of the room, disturbing her coworkers. Sadly no one helped that poor woman from her misery and just go back to work, as they do not want to face the assistant's wrath and prefers to have their head sticking to their neck, thank you very much.

And from outside of the Italiano Direzion Investigativa di Polizia, passersby could hear the sound of a scissor snipping, a mad laughter and a pained shriek, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!".

* * *

**Ahahaha... So? How was it? I hope you like this short-yet-chapter, chapter! **

**Please review~**

**Ciao~**

**~Lunatic Authoress~**


End file.
